warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Dunkelstreifs Fürsorge
Dunkelstreif's Fürsorge ''(eng. Darkstripe's care) ''ist ein Special Adventure zur Staffel Schatten des Lebens. In diesem Speciel Adventure geht es darum was passiert is nachdem Pandapfote Dunkelstreif die Jungen Rehjunges und Flechtenjunges übergeben hat. Diese Geschichte schreibe ich sehr langsam da sie ansonst für Lange Wege und Letzte Minuten zu viel spoilern würde (: Sie spielt mitten in Rauschende Wellen. Hier kommt ihr zu der Staffel. Hier kommt ihr zu Rauschende Wellen. Hier die Hierachie: --->'' Hierachie. Cover folgt. Klapptext: '>>Das ist euer neues Zuhause. Hier werden wir leben..... Meine Jungen.<<' Wir alle wissen das Pandapfote Dunkelstreif die Jungen übergeben hat, doch was ist mit ihnen passiert? Den Jungen droht der Tod doch Dunkelstreif will sie nicht sterben lassen, sie sind zu jung. Darum geht Dunkelstreif mit ihnen in den Zweibeinerort und zieht sie von dort an auf, nur was die zwei nicht wissen ist, dass Dunkelstreif gar nicht ihre Mutter ist. Prolog: Der eisige Regen prasselte auf den mit Schnee bedeckten, kahlen und kalten Waldboden und sickerte der dunkelgrauen Kätzin in den Pelz der dem Treiben vor sich zusah. Eine schwarz-weiße, hübsche Kätzin kämpfte mit einer etwas größere, ausgemagerten braunen Kätzin verbittert. Die dunkelgraue zog die maunzenden Jungen zu ihren wärmenden Bauch und sie schnippte mit den Ohren als die schwarz-weiße die braune mit einem einzigen Hieb das Leben auslöschte. Als sie sich sicher war sprang sie aus dem Gestrüpp hinter dem sie hockte und starrte die Schülerin an. ,,Gut gemacht. Nun Lebewohl." ,murmelte sie und drehte sich bereits um, hinter ihr stolpperten die zwei Jungen hinterher. ,,Sag niemals Lebwohl, dann stirbt die Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen.",miaute die Kätzin, die graue drehte sich kurz um und sah sie mit glänzenden Augen an, nickte knapp und trottete weiter durch den stetigen Regen. Die zwei Jungen begannen kläglich zu maunzen weshalb die graue sie am Nackenfell hochhob und nun trug. Von deren kleinen Pfötchen tropften kleine Regentropfen und die graue spührte deutlich wie sie zitterten. ''Keine Sorge meine kleinen, ich bringe euch in den Zweiebinerort. Dort beginnen wir ein neues Leben. Die Kätzin wanderte weiter, sie rastete nicht und als die Sonne endlich aufging, hatte sie den Zweibeinerort endlich erreicht. Sie stellte sich an den Rand eines schmalen Donnerweg's, blickte mehrmals von links nach rechts und zurück und als sie sich vergewisserte das kein Monster kam sprang sie in großen Sprüngen über das schwarze Gestein. An manchen Stellen rutschte sie am matschigen und dreckigen Schnee aus, weshalb ihr Pelz nun mit dunkelgrau-weißen Klumpen befleckt ist. Ihr Nacken tat höllisch weh deshalb setzte sie die Jungen kurz ab, setzte sich neben einen Müllcontainer der in einer Seitengasse stand und zog sie Jungen beschützend zu sich. Die ersten Monster brausten an ihnen vorbei und die Jungen schrieen verängstigt auf. ,,Schhhh, meine kleinen. Habt keine Angst." ,schnurrte sie leise.,, Wer bist du und was machst du auf unserem Territorium? " Die dunkle Stimme lies die graue aufsehen, sie erblickte den schlanken, weißen Körper eines Katers der sie mit funkelnden, gelben Augen ansah. Die Kätzin stellte sich beschützend vor die Jungen und antwortete: ,, Mein Name ist Dunkelstreif. Ich ruhe mich hier mit meinen Jungen aus. Sie brauchen eine Unterkunft und Milch." ,, Milch? Die hast du doch selbst." ,, Nein. Nein die habe ich nicht." , antwortete sie und hob ihren Kopf herausfordernd. Der Kater neigte seinen Kopf und miaute ihn nun beruhigter Stimme: ,, Mein Name ist Itchy, ich bin der Aufseher im dunklen Clan. Ich bringe euch zu meinem Leiter." Er packte das braun gefleckte am Nackenfell und trug es bereits davon, tiefer in die Gasse. Dunkelstreif folgte ihm, währenddessen trug sie das getigerte. Als das Licht der Sonne ein wenig stärker wurde, und die gehenden Katzen mit deren Sonnenlicht bedeckte fiel Dunkelstreif auf das der Kater vor ihr ein Halstuch trug. Hmmm.... Vielleicht ein Streuner?.... Eine... Streuner-Gruppe? Lautes Jaulen lies Dunkelstreif zusammen zucken und sogleich traf sie etwas hartes. Das getigerte Kätzchen wurde ihr aus dem Maul gerissen und landete unsaft auf der harten weshalb es kläglich aufmaunzte. Dunkelstreif wand ihren Kopf und fauchte der silbernen Kätzin entgegen die sie wütend anfunkelte und mit ausgefahrenen Krallen auf den Boden drückte. ,,Lass sie los, Star." Die silberne hob ihren Kopf, fauchte kurz, senkte ihren Blick wieder um in Dunkelstreif's Augen zu sehen und stieg schließlich von ihr hinab. Dunkelstreif hob ihren Kopf und starrte in die blauen Augen eines braunen Katers, der seelenruhig vor ihr kauerte. ,,Wie ist dein Name?" ,,Dunkelstreif." ,antwortete die Kätzin mit verfinsterten Blick, stemmte sich hoch und zog Rehjunges und Flechtenjunges beschützend zu sich. ,,Und was machst du hier auf dem Gebiet vom dunklen Clan?" ,verlangte er zu wissen, und durchbohrte sie mit seinen Blick. ,,Ich brauche einen warmen Unterschlupf und Milch für meine Jungen." ,erklärte sie und fauchte wütend zu Star die spottend aufkicherte. Der braune Kater brachte sie mit einem Schwanzzucken zum Schweigen, und erhob seine Stimme: ,,Wenn du dich als würdig erweist, darsft du uns beitreten." Dunkelstreif schwieg und ihr Blick fiel auf den rostroten Kater, der aus der Katzenmenge sprang und sich neben den braunen stellte. ,,Kämpfe mit Fuchs, wenn du gewinnst darfst du uns beitreten. Wenn du verlierst, wirst du gemeinsam mit deinen Jungen getötet." Dunkelstreif's Herz rutschte hinab und sie riss ihre Augen auf, sie darf nicht verlieren. Sie muss gewinnen. Sie muss für die zwei Jungen gewinnen. Sie erinnerte sich an die Kampf-Tricks die ihr Seelenstern als Schülerin beibrachte und kauerte sich kampfbereit vor Fuchs nieder. Der braune Anführer schritt zurück und mit einem leisen Miauen befahl er Fuchs anzugreifen. Dunkelstreif sprang mit einem großen Satz zurück, aber die scharfen Krallen von Fuchs waren so lang, dass er ihre Wange aufriss, das Blut spritzte auf den Boden. Dunkelstreif duckte sich und sprang mit einem kräftigen Satz und landete vor Fuchs, biss kräftig in sein Vorderbein und kratzte mit ihrer linken Vorderpfote seine Stirn auf, der rote knurrte und sties sie weg. Dunkelstreif spührte die brennenden Blicke der zusehenden Katzen, und die verängstigten der zwei Jungen. Fuchs attackierte sie erneut, presste sie mit seinen Vorderbeinen auf die harte Erde und Dunkelstreif fuhr mit ihren Hinterkrallen über sein weiches Bauchfell. Fuchs verbiss sich in ihrem Ohr und zerrte wild an diesem, worauf Dunkelstreif ihn mit einem kräftigen Hieb auf die Seite donnerte. Der Anführer sah beiden schweigend zu, und hinter sich höhrte Dunkelstreif das verächtliche Lachen von Star. Na warte! Ich werd dir zeigen! Euch allen! Wütend sprang sie auf ihn mit ausgestreckten Vorderbeinen zu, doch Fuchs sprang ebenfalls hoch und fuhr mit seinen scharfen Krallen über Dunkelstreif's Gesicht, und diese stürzte und landete hart am Boden. Keuchend blieb sie liegen, sie spührte wie das Blut aus ihren Wunden sickerte. Fuchs stellte sich vor sie und presste seine Pfote triumphierend auf ihre Stirn, wobei sich seine Krallen in ihr Fleisch bohrten. ,,Freddy, Fuchs hat gewonnen." ,schnurrte Star und sah Dunkelstreif aus schmalen Schlitzen an. Freddy, der braune Anführer, erhob sich und miaute: ,,Fuchs sie ist nicht würdig. Töte sie." Dunkelstreif riss ihre Augen auf und fuhr ihre Krallen aus. Nein! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie weder mich, noch die Jungen töten! Gerade als Fuchs seine Zähne in ihre Kehle bohrte, rammte sie den Kater ihre Krallen in die Kehle, sodass er einen gurgelnden Laut von sich gab und zusammen sank. Freddy riss seine Augen auf, ebenso Star. Der Anführer erhob seine Stimme erneut: ,,Dunkelstreif ist würdig! Sie und ihre Jungen bleiben am Leben!" Fuchs der noch am Leben war, hob seinen Kopf keuchend. ,,Du Fuchs" Freddy senkte seinen Blick und sah Fuchs in seine gelben Augen. ,,Du bist Abschaum. Ich werde dich nun töten, wie es die Tratition verlangt." Bedrohlich kam der braune näher, doch Dunkelstreif erhob sich auf wackeligen Beinen und stellte sich beschützend vor Fuchs. ,,Was soll das Dunkelstreif? Geh mir aus den Weg, ich beende nun sein Leben." ,,Nein." Diese Worte hingen eine Weile in der schweigenden Luft, bevor Freddy sie wütend wiederhohlte: ,,Nein?" ,,Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du Fuchs tötest. Er hat sich als würdig erwiesen, egal ob du das akzeptierst oder nicht." Schweigend funkelten sich Dunkelstreif und Freddy an, dann neigte er seinen Kopf und murrte: ,,Gut Fuchs bleibt am Leben." Der Clan jubelte und Freddy fügte hinzu: ,,Und willkommen, im Clan, ihr drei." Kapitel 1: ,,Mama! Mama! Sieh mal!" ,maunzte Reh aufegeregt und hüpfte vor Dunkelstreif's Pfoten hin und her. Die Kätzin schnurrte amüsiert auf und betrachtete wie das getupfte Junge in verwirrenden Bewegungen über den Boden tollte. Die Aufzieherin April sah Reh warm an, betrachtete dann Dunkelstreif und dann sah sie ihren prallen Bauch warm an. Dunkelstreif leckte Flechte über den aufgewuschelten Pelz und blickte zu Star, die sie feindselig anstarrte. Fuchs und Freddy redeten miteinander und Dunkelstreif hob ihren Kopf. Ein Mond war vergangen seit sie sich dem dunklen Clan angeschlossen hatte, und Rehjunges und Flechtenjunges, die nun nur Reh und Flechte hießen, lebten sich gut ein. Sie wissen nicht das sie einst Junge im HeckenClan waren, Dunkelstreif schmerzte das Herz bei diesen Gedanken. Sie schluckte und erhob sich taumelnd als Freddy den Clan zusammen rief. ,,Mögen die wachsamen der verstorbenen, diese Versammlun mitansehen, und solle sich der dunkle Clan nun hier versammeln!" Dunkelstreif zuckte mit der Schwanzspitze, bei diesen ungewohnten Worten und bedeutete Flechte und Reh sich hinter ihr einzureihen. In langsamen Schritten schlurfte die Kätzin auf den Versammlungsplatz des Clan's und schob die Jungen mit ihrer Schnauze vor, und setzte sich schließlich etwas abseits nieder. Freddy kauerte auf einem hohen Aussichtsplatz und als alle versammelt waren rief er: ,,Flechte und Reh. Ihr seit beide nun 3 Monate alt und bereit Lehrlinge zu werden." Monate? Was sind Monate? Ich kenn nur Monde.... ,,Flechte, du wirst groß und stark. Du wirst ein Kämpfer. Star wird deine Ausbilderin. Mögen die verstorbenen deinen Lehrpfand erleuchten." ''Oh nein wie kann er nur Star nehmen? ''Star war genau so wenig begeistert wie Dunkelstreif doch stellte sich mit erhobenen Kinn vor Flechte und dieser verneigte sich ehrbürtig und gemeinsam setzten sie sich an den Rand der Katzenmenge. ,,Reh, du bist flink und schlank. Du wirst daher eine Flinke. Deine Ausbilderin wird Ivy." Begeistert erhob sich Reh und eine reinbraune Kätzin schritt zu ihr, und Reh verbeugte sich ebenfalls. Die blauen Augen der Flinken waren sanft auf Reh gelegt. ,,Ich, euer Leiter habe gesprochen. Die Versammlung ist beendet." Dunkelstreif streckte sich genüsslich, wobei ihre Beine zitterten und sie ausgiebig gähnte. Fuchs trottete an ihr vorbei, wobei ihr Blick zu seiner tiefen Narbe schweifte die er seit dem Kampf der zwei trug. Der rostrote Kater schnippte Dunkelstreif mit der Schweifspitze sacht an die Nase und sah sie sanft an, und sprang dann davon. Verwirrt sah Dunkelstreif ihm nach, wobei der hasserfüllte Blick von Star sich in ihren Pelz bohrte. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Vylera Kategorie:Vyleras Geschichten